Dante Manor
by ijustlovemesomefriedchicken
Summary: ((Not sure if I've spelled Dante right but I'm too lazy to go and check)) PewDiePie wakes up and finds himself in Lucius's shoes! Is it just a dream? Or does he actually have to play the game through to find out? Rated T for swearing. A lot cos he's PewDiePie...
1. Chapter 1

I woke up in a oom I did not recognise, yet it seemed vaguely familiar, like I'd been here before in a dream or someone had described it or some shit. It felt strange, like I was looking at life from a different angle. Something was deffinately different, no fucking doubt about that.

I looked around. There was the bed I had just tumbled out of, the drawers beside the bed, a cabinet thing, a wooden cupboard, a ball on the floor; no TV. This room totally sucked. Wait a minute! BALL?

"BALL!" I yelled. I ran over to snatch the small inflatable up from next to the TVless chest of drawers. Man, those chest of drawers were so lame. I went to pick it up when I noticed my hands were different. They were a lot smaller than my hands, meaning they weren't my hands- hope you like my logic, bros. They were a little boy's hands, maybe around 6 or 7 years old, possibly even younger. Hell, I wasn't a child expert!

I looked down at my clothes; cream trousers, shirt, tie and wooly tank top. Who the fuck would dress this smartly in their own fucking home.

Then it struck me.

I had played this weirdo friend that a friend had suggested to me to do a playthrough for, which I had accepted. That had been almost 6 months ago, and my memory of the game was a little fuzzy considering I had done so many more episodes of Happy Wheels and other violent games which had needed the kitten treatment afterwards.

Looking around me, I identified some objects; the "creepy clock" hanging on the wall, the sun's teeth bared, the self portrait on the oposing wall stuck out white against the yellow pattern...even the tricycle was stashed away in the corner. I didn't want to turn and look out the window, but I felt myself turning in slow motion despite myself. After my slow-mo 360, a scare noise came on. Y'know, the slamming down of the hands on the keyboards that makes you shit a fucking brick, y'know that noise? Glad we're talking about the same noise. Well, I hope we are, because the noise I heard just then was fucking _creepy _and I want you to know how creepy it actually _was._

The black crow sitting outside of the panes jumped about a foot into the air at the noise and leaped into the sky. I watched it untill the distance swallowed it up near the almost full moon.

I knew there was a mirror behind me, but I didn't want to look in it; I was scared of what I knew by this point I would see, but I crossed the room anyway. Looking into the glass, a stone-faced six year old stared back at me, his eyes a dark chestnut and his hair unbelievably tidy. I wish i could've told you I wasn't absolutely about to wet my lovely cream trousers with terror, but I can't, as that would be _incorrect._ I was inside Lucius. I _was_ Lucius.

I reached up to touch my squidy little-boy face, and I'm pretty sure I imagined the reflection hiss soflty, "Welcome to your nightmare."

**So as I'm sure a lot of you have noticed, I've never written any stories for youtubers or anything before, but I want to expand my horizons a little, so I'm going to start. Had this idea and just **_**had**_** to write it, I love PewDie's Lucius walkthrough's so much! So yeah, some critism/feedback would be nice :) ?**

**P.S. Don't worry, there will be barrels later on in the story.**

**-Obsession123 x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry the chapters are so short...**

So after that very small very unimportant relisation, I felt absolutely fine. I skipped out into the hallway, happy as a little elf. No of corse I didn't, you dipshit. I was absolutely terrified, I mean what if I have to kill people? Sure, it was cool enough in the game, but I couldn't do that in front of my _own hands_!

After a few seconds of standing in the middle of "my" room, considering possible game stratagies like this was just another playthrough for YouTube, the room suddenly caught on fire, flames dancing everywhere I looked. I started to scream, my then there was hands from behind me, covering my mouth so no sound would emerge.

"HMMH! MMMMM!" I failed.

"Don't be scared, little one, you'll be absolitely fine," the figure- sounded like a man- behind me said in a low, smooth, yet on edge voice. That's when it hit me.

"I- What do I have to do? I'm not-"

"I know exactly who you are, you don't need to worry about that. What you do need to worry about is killing _everyone_ in this house. And when you return to your life...well, we'll get to that later," he said.

I gulped.

"Go for a walk. I don't have to teach you the controls I presume? Or the object of this whole operation?"

I tried to speak, but my throat had completely closed up in fear. I could only nod at him.

A flash of white light later, he was gone.

I walked into one of the many drawing rooms in this huge fucking house and found my father pouring a glass of whiskey for him and his friend, sitting opposite him in a similar armchair to his own. He noticed me when I had been standing for a while.

"Ah, son, this is Detective McGuffin. He's here to investigate the shocking event of last night. I'm sure you'll help him by keeping out from under his feet, son? Anyway, scoot just now, we have a lot to discuss. Go and find one of the maids, I'm sure they'll have a job for you to do."

And off I went, being an innocent little six year old.

**I wonder what horrible shocking thing I can make happen to PewDie in the next chapter...mwahahahahaaa! Review while my evil mind is at work :D ? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry its been so long xD been so busy...**

I walked around the house for ages and ages before I came across one of the maids; Jovita.

"'Ello Jovita!" I cried.

"What happened to your voice, Lucius?"

I cleared my throat, trying to hide the blush that probably wasn't appearing on my expressionless face anyway. Jovita shook her head.

"I wonder if you could help me take some laundry upstairs? I've got a big pile of your clothes, some of your mothers and some of your uncle tom's. And also some spare sheets for Detective McGuffin's room."

_Its McMuffin, bitch!_

"He's staying the night?" I asked.

"Yes, untill he sorts out poor Mary's death. I still just can't come to terms with it, she was always so helpful and kind and now she'd just gone! Just like that!"

A tear slipped down her cheek and onto her apron and I instantly felt bad; I moved to comfort her, but found myself unable to, as if by an invisable barrier. I sighed and took the bundle she had left for me and walked out into the hall.

After helping my mother hang dresses up, setting the sheets on the double bed in one of the many spare rooms and packing my shirts and vests away into my drawers, I went back down to see if she needed anymore help; finding uncle tom right now would be better than having to think about the task satan had set me. I heard muffled voices and I traced it along one of the corridors untill I came to a stop outside one of the doors.

"Murder? How could it have been murder, I thought we'd agreed she'd had some sort of heart bypass?!" my father exclaimed desperately

"I thought so too, but it just seems too suspicious. The door was closed behind her and according to all the maids she was the only one up and working; the rest got an early night while she finnished the dishes and put the meat away she'd gotten from Jed- in that freezer. What else could explain the locked door, sir? Ghosts?"

"There are about as many ghosts in this house as there is murderers! Please go to your room, detective, I suggest an early night would do some good."

"Of corse," came his gruff reply.

I sat on the carpeted stairs, pretending to tie one of my shoelaces as McMuffin climbed the stairs on the other side, his sweaty hand squeaking on the bannister. I sat there for a few moments after I knew he was gone, staring into space.

_Chairmode activate, _I thought glumly as I followed suit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Holy maceroni, when was the last time I updated this?**

One thing I found out last night; I can't sleep in this game. The character of Lucius may sleep, but since he's just pixels and shit all glued together, he only "sleeps" not having the ability of actual person sleep. If you get me.

So instead of sleeping I just lay down for a few minutes before the next "day".

My mother was waiting right outside the door for me, which unnerved me slightly. "Good morning, son. Sleep well? I want you to be a good boy today; clean your room, do what is asked of you and don't get under anyone's feet. In fact, why don't you help Ivor? He...he didn't sleep too well last night and he's feeling a bit drousy..." she cleared her thraot. "Working in that state on your own just simply isn't safe, so I'm sure he can find _something_ you can help with. Go on. And Lucius, I mean it, be good. And stay safe."

"Yes mum," I nodded, and we went our seperate ways.

Another annoying thing is I couldn't check the map, and since I hadn't played since away back last year I didn't have a single fucking clue where I was going. So about half an hour of wandering the house later, I found Ivor working away in that bathroom. The screen didn't turn read with that kind of heartbeat sound in the background this time, Lucius's eyes just kind of...I'm not sure, focused in on him, like a bird watching his prey. I internally gulped.

"Wyaryedoinere?"

I took a guess at what he was trying to say. "Mum sent me to help you, Mr Ivor."

He grunted. "Iontneednoelp! Whereahtspanner?"

I tried not to smile- not that I need have bothered- and shreiked in my annoying son character from Happy Wheel's voice, "I'll go fetch it for you, Mr Ivor! I'll get it!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Ehokay."

_Going to get a spanner...per-lease. _

I moved towards the door, and when his back was turned, I went back over to his to-do list. Fix the piano weirdly moved to the top of the list. I ran through.

I fucked with the piano pedals, making doubly sure they were double loose and then proceeding to hide behind the big potted plant. He finally came through after probably giving up on the toilet business. He seemed to have sobered up slightly, maybe he'd splashed cold water on his face or something. He was at least walking almost straight.

"Ahtboy! Was meanto bring ee a 'panner."

My moment came. As he crouched down I got my telekenis ready.

Without going into the horrible detail, even worse in real life than in the game, his blood stained the carpet and the piano lay abandoned on his split open face. It was a ghastly sight and I fled the room as soon as the game would allow, as I couldn't bear to look at it.

He wasn't a real person, yet I still felt so guilty. I wondered what Mariza was doing, if maybe Lucius had switched bodies with me and he was now with her. If he touched her-

It dawned on me just then. Lucius was the spawn of the fucking devil, if he had swithced bodies with me then Mariza was in the most terrible danger. That little fuck was smart, he knew how to mess with people...he'd find a way to end her life so quickly and the last thing she'd see was-

NO. I had to get out of here. I had a bargain to make, and as it brewed in my mind, I went up to my room and slammed the door behind me.

**Hope you enjoyed, if you did make sure to leave me a comment, eh? ;3 **

**Also! I'd really appreciate it if you checked out my YouTube; LaurenToTheCore, and if you're a vloggery type person, let me know! I always want to find more of our species xD thanks and aurevior!**


End file.
